Mr Tony Stark
by OfmiceandAbbie
Summary: Lani is just a normal 25 year old girl who is a writer.. She gets to interview Tony Stark. Who she isn't a big fan of but Lani sees more of Tony then she would like.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" I forgot my keys again I quickly climbed up the stairs to my apartment because you know of course the elevators broken. I grabbed my keys and drove to work the traffic was horrible because of that stupid play boy iron piece of shit expo. I didn't hate Tony Stark I just disliked his cockiness. When I got to work I sat down at my office and just started at the screen "Lani! How are you, you look great!" "What do you want Bob" I looked up with an unamused look "well hey, you know that expo thing yeah I got you an interview with tony stark!" he saw the anger in my face "don't worry! It will be you, Tony and the reporter all you have to do is take notes" he gave a pleading smile "fine".

When I got home I already regretted saying yes to Bob but I didn't care I was only thinking how much I'm getting paid just to take notes! I ate some chocolate to calm me a bit and went to bed. I woke up trying not to stress myself and I got ready wearing jeans my red converses and a white top with my hair in a pony tail. I looked in the mirror I had long brown hair and blue eyes my clothes looked like they were a 15 year old girls but enough judging my appearance I went down the stairs and on my way to the expo.

People were everywhere I had to climb my way through just too get to the stark tower. When I finally got to the front door 2 big men in suits pushed me away "Okay its cool guys just push me no biggie!" they were staring at me like I was crazy "mam do you have a pass?" I shoved my pass in their face and walked in. It smelt like new car it was huge just for the first floor. "Excuse me can I help you" now this bitch..She was skinny, blond and had the biggest boobs in the world... of course of course she did and she would be working here. "Yes please I'm here to do and interview with Mr Stark" I said as nicely as I could "Sure it on the 18th floor" she smiled at me I just walked away and went in the elevator. Another man was in there he was tall with light brown hair he smiled at me I smiled back the best I could without looking to weird. "Hi my name is Ethan" he held out his hand "I'm Lani" I laughed while taking his hand. We talked for a little while then it was my floor I stepped out to and office that had one door which was probley the interview room. The girl sitting at the desk had bright orange hair and if it were possible even bigger boobs. "Hi I'm here to see Mr Stark" "okay just wait in there he shouldn't be a moment" sure, sure. I walked in the room and sat down on the long white lounge the room had 3 long lounges a coffee table a TV a couple of cabinets and a fridge.

Then the camera crew came in 30 minutes later with the reporter. "Hi I'm June Suter its lovely to meet you Lani is it?" "Yes, lovely to meet you to" I smiled at her then watched the crew set up. A whole 2 hours of radding the fridge and switching lounges Mr Tony Stark walked through the door. "Okay people lets hurry up at get this done" he said while clapping his hands "Excuse me Mr. stark Lani Byrne" i shook his hand " you do realise your 2 hours late?" "Ahh yes Lani the crazy girl in the lobby. Yes I do" He smiled at my shocked face and sat down. This was going to be a very long interview. The reporter asked him a few questions and I wrote down what he said and how he said it. Through the whole interview he keep staring at me... not my boobs or anything but he kept staring in my eyes. When the interview was done I went up to him "Nice meeting you Mr Stark. By the Way take a picture it will last longer" he laughed and mumbled something but I was already walking out the interview room until a hand caught my arm I turn around and see Ethan's face he smiles at me "Hey I didn't know you were on this floor" "ye-" "Lani! I see you have met Ethan how wonderful!" Tony said interrupting me. Oh my god let me leave this hell of a building "yes Mr stark I did now I really must be going I mean I'd love to stay but I have to scrub my floors" opps that last bit wasn't meant to come out. Mr stark just laughed "Why don't I take you up on the top floor so your more comfortable" "No thankyou Mr Stark that's why you've got Blondie bitch tits downs stairs for" I smiled and walked to the elevator then drove home. Finally that was over I never want to see Tony Stark again.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up I get ready and go to work, Bob kept congratulating me and being way to over excited I just went straight to my desk and started looking over the notes. James Riley walked in, the guy I've only been in love with for 3 years now and all he gives me is a nod or a smile. But today he walked up to me.

"Hey"

"Hey, do you need anything?" He started at me for a while.

"No, im just saying well done with Tony Stark." Before I could say anything he walked away. I was so shocked he actually talked to me. When I got home there were roses at my door step and the note said _maybe if you send me a picture I will stare at it. _Arrh I knew straight away who it was but why would he send me flowers.. _Ring..ring.. _I jumped at the sound of my phone then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lani! Did you get my flowers?" oh god this can't be happening why me! "Yes."

"Great.. by the way were going out tonight"

"umm. No were not?"

"well yes you are because there's going to be a car coming to get you in 3 hours" Why would Tony Stark ask me on a date. That was a stupid question he obviously wanted to get in my pants but im going to prove to him that not everyone loves Tony Stark.

"Fine." I hung up before I could hear him reply. I didn't care where we were going what I looked like or what I wore. I ended up wearing skinny jeans, a red top and my black boots with my hair out with a cream beanie.

There were two knocks at the door when I answered it a short man with blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes escorted me to the car which I had no problem with. Me and the driver David talked all the way there he was really funny until I got out and I was standing at a giant bar with everyone in dresses and tuxedos. Well shit..I thought to myself but I did not care. I waited out the front until I saw tony with another man besides him.

"Wow you look beautiful" but then he stared at my clothes and made a face.

" ?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the restaurant doors everyone started but I just kept my head down. We both sat down at the bar "I'll have a whiskey and for you?"

"I'll have Tennessee Whiskey with a small amount of coke please"

"right away" the bartender said. Tony just stared at me "So why did you bring me here anyways?"

"I needed a date and Julie was working" I suspected that Julie was big tits.

"ahh..of course" our drinks were ready we took them then Tony saw a bunch of people he knew and he said he would be back. I highly doubted that so I walked around the place. I went back to the bar and I couldn't see Tony any were so I walked out the door. "Wait where are you going?"

"im going home. Sorry to disappoint you but I don't like it here everyone wearing dresses and im wearing 2nd hand jeans."

"you look great" he walked to me and stroked my arm. I flinched away from his soft touch and began walking.

"Wait. Are you sure you don't want to come inside I could drive you home myself"

"I think I'll pass" I began walking to my apartment looking back at Tony's shocked face I don't think any girl has said no to him before. Once I got home I regrated even going tonight and just went to sleep happy that it's the weekend tomorrow.

I woke up to the sound of my phone it was Nina my best friend. "What do you want" I winged in the phone "good morning to you to sunshine. Do you want to get breakfast?" "Sure I'll meet you at Joes in an hour".

I walked down to Joes and saw Nina in a white dress with her short hair pulled back in a bun she greeted me with a hug and we both sat down. "DID YOU GO OUT WITH TONY STARK?"

"uuhh.. kinda?"

"no..no you don't just kinda go out with Tony Stark!"

"well he was annoying me so I said yes"

"ooh he was annoying you okay that's just great!"

"how did you know that anyways?"

"I have my ways" I laughed at my ridiculous friend and we ate our breakfast. We then went to the park just to walk and talk about our boring lives. Then I heard gasps, out of no were ironman was landed right in front of my face. His mask opened up and all he said was hey. Nina looked like she was going to faint.

"what are you doing?"

"I came to see you"

"Stalking is illegal." I began to walk away but he flew in front of me "is this supposed to impress me?"

"ahh yes.. but it's not working very well."

"okay..Nina we have to go."

"No we don't!" she complained. I gave her an evil look and she rolled her eyes and followed me.

"Whats wrong with you girl!" Nina complained all the way until we said goodbye at my apartment. Once I got inside I knew someone was in there I quickly grabbed the baseball bat I always keep near the door and began walking near the kitchen the whole house was messed up. I turned a corner and saw a man in a black hoddie with my jewellery hanging out of his pockets. I was just about to scream until he turned around with an angry face and pushed me away I tried to use the baseball bat but he had a knife. He grabbed my hand a sliced the side of my arm I screamed and a big crash came through the window. Of course it was him he punched the man down and kneeled down next to me. "Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone. I just nodded until I realised how much blood I actually lossed and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on a long white lounge my arm is killing me I had no idea where I was. I got off the lounge and began to walk around it was dark so I couldn't really make out what the house looked like. Then I came to a staircase that went down stairs to a work place or something like that, black Sabbath was playing way to loud in the background. I tried to open the door when I heard a buzzing noise and a voice. "You don't have access to be in here"

"Umm... Sorry?" I said out loud feeling ridicules. I saw something moving in the room then I saw tony slide from under a beautiful car he was in a black singlet and jeans I hated to admit it but he looked really hot. He wiped his forehead then looked at me and smiled. His lips moved then the door opened and the music was turned down. I went in to see a huge garage filled with gadgets and cars.

"Gooood mouring"

"mourning" I said in a confused voice. "Where am I?"

"you passed out, I brought you back to my place"

"oh." I started walking around "you have really nice cars" I said, I turned and he was looking at me I blushed and looked away. Oh god what am I doing im not 16. "I better be going thanks for your help" I gave him a smile and walked away. "and how do you plan on getting there?"

"i..ahh"

"Get in".

The ride wasn't too long once we got to my apartment he stayed very close to me and he kept looking around.

"Thanks for the ride. Goodbye".

"Make sure all your doors and windows are locked if anything happens call me…please."

I nodded not sure what to say and went inside.

"Where the hell were you Lani? Are you okay?"

"Yes im fine sorry I didn't call bob." I started working ignoring the usual glares I get. James walked passed I went to say something but then stopped myself knowing I was just going to be disappointed by his response. When I got home I was extra careful when I went inside but no one was there. I stayed up all night staring at my phone. I shouldn't call him but I really want to.

"Lani is something wrong what's happening?!"

"No im fine. I was just calling because .. I was letting you know im okay"

"Sure, sure" he laughed, I heard giggling in the background.

"What's that sound?"

"Oh nothing just my new best friend Rose" I don't know why I was so shocked or angry I didn't even like him but it bothered me that he was with a girl. I really shouldn't do this.

"Wait I hear something"

"What is it im coming right now don't move." He sounded really worried, maybe I shouldn't of lied. 7 minutes later I heard a knock at my window I let him in he flew in and landed in the lounge room. He grabbed my arm "Are you okay is anyone here?"

"No its okay it was nothing."

"Oh I see.. Nothing aye more like trying to get me away from my hot date."

"Thats not true!" he laughed "im serious though… Lani you can't joke around. What happens if you were actually in trouble!" he sounded really upset.

"Look Im sorry! I just feel safe with you" I said quietly and looked down. He pulled my chin up "im not going to let anyone hurt you." He touched my cheek then flew away. I had no idea what just happened. I have only seen tony 3 times and I feel lonely without him.

It was my day off so I called Nina and…Tony to see if they wanted to hang out. Nina said yes of course but tony was too busy. I don't know why I was so disappointed. Me and Nina had lunch and walked around. She kept asking me about Tony but I kept changing the subject.

When I got home I opened the door and saw a shadow I quickly called Tony I didn't say anything I couldn't risk it but he would see my number. I turned on the lights and saw a dark man with a beard in a suit sitting on my couch. "Ahh dearest Lani so kind of you to join me."

"Who are you, what are you doing in my house, how do you know my name?"

"So many questions its such I shame I won't answer any of them. I want you to give a message to Mr stark. Tell him Times up" he then pulled a gun out and shoot me it hit my side I screamed and feel to the floor the man got up and walked out. I laid there in so much pain not knowing what to do then I heard footsteps.

"Lani! Oh no!" it was Tony he grabbed my face and lifted me up I must of passed out because I don't remember anything else except my insides hurting and Tony's strong warm arms.

"Lani. Lani!" I opened my eyes slowly and saw Tony's face "Hey you're going to be alright." I slowly sat up then the pain kicked in and I gasped and feel back down Tony quickly grabbed my arms to make my landing softer. "You're going to have to lie down for a while." I began sobbing. "Lani its okay you're going to be alright" he stroked my tears away. "No! Im not. What the hell is happening?!" He gave me a worried look "it's all my flaut!"

"Whatever it is im sure it's not your fault and what is it"

"They're coming for me and you Lani. I never wanted to involve you but they saw you with me and there using you against me...Im so sorry."

"Tony this is not your fault and im involved in this now. We just have to stay together and nothing bad with happen" he grabbed my hand but I could see it in his eyes he was worried but what would scare Iron man?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Lani..We're here." I opened my eyes I was in Tonys car, I moaned and got out my side was killing me. Happy, Tony's driver got the bags and Tony came and helped me inside. He put me down on the lounge.

"You will have to stay here for a while for your own safety."

"Oh okay"

"What's wrong..I know that's a stupid question."

"It's just I barley know you and know im living you…why me?"

"I knew they were after you for a long time I tried to keep it a secret. But when I heard they were in town. I had to get you to know me so you would trust me…That's when I set up the interview and the dinners and etc..etc.." He walked away to poor a drink. It all makes sense now why would Tony Stark ask me to dinner? Why would they get me, a crapy writer to interview him! I was so stupid to even think he would like me.

"Im going to go to bed." I got up from the lounge and started walking down the hall. Tony just sat down drinking his drink. I had no idea where anything was. I just found a random room and crashed on the bed. Im not a big crier but I cried myself to sleep that night.

I walked out in my pj shorts and an old Van Halen shirt that was 2 sizes too big. I stared raiding his kitchen till I found something good to eat. "Goooood Mornin" Tony came out from down stairs in a black top and dark jeans. I turned around feeling awkward "Mourning..."

"Yeah you won't find anything in there, Happys going to get breakfast "

"Oh ok"

"What's up with you? You seem quite, well quieter to when you are usually being quite." He sat down on the lounge and pick up a clear screen and being typing.

"Nothing's wrong why would anything be wrong" I gave a huge smile with my teeth. Tony looked over at me. "freaky." I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Happy walked in with the food and I began eating at the breakfast bar and tony went down to the garage.

I got dressed and went down stairs. Tony had screens everywhere I had no idea what he was doing. "Look okay there is something wrong!"

"Here we go…"

"What am I meant to do all day?! What about my fish? And my job!? And what about Nina? Oh god she is going to freak!"

"I already called your work. You are on vacation to visit your sick grams umm…im sure Nina can live without you annnd if you really want your fish we can go and get it."

"I don't really have a fish I just wanted to sound more dramatic" I laughed at myself Tony laughed to.

"And I don't care what you do as long as it in the house"

"Fine!"

The next past days I've been doing nothing except watch TV and annoy Tony. That was it he said I could do whatever I want so im going to. I turned on the sound to the hole house to Queen really loudly I pulled all the cushions off the lounge and put them neatly on the floor with blankets and pillows I got happy to get me some food and I just laid there screaming along with queen and eating Doritos. After the same song played over 5 times Tony finally came upstairs.

"Mute"

"Un-mute!"

"Mute!"

"Un-mute!"

Tony sighed "What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want" I sat up and smiled at him. I turned the music off because Tonys face was really serious. "Do you think this is a joke? I am trying to protect you! Do you think I want to be down there working my ass off to stop them? Do you think I want you here!"

"No I don't think you want me here. I know you don't!" I stormed off to my room and started packing my things.

It was around 11:20pm I grabbed my small shoulder bag and walked out of my room. It was dark and I knew Tony would be downstairs. I tried to unlock the front door but it wouldn't budge. "Jarvis!" I whispered "Please unlock the door" "_Im sorry Miss Byrne I am not authorized to do that." _I sighed there must be another way out of this dam house! I began opening every window but they were all locked. "Going somewhere?" I jumped I turned around and the lights were on tony was in his grey pj pants with no top on but I doubt he was sleeping…is always working. "Umm…camping indoors?" I gave a weary smile. He walked closer "Lani listen, you don't understand whats goin-"

"No I don't understand whats going on! You don't tell me anything" surprisingly he grabbed my hands "you really think I don't want you here?" I nodded. He smiled "Why would I be working all day and night to protect you if I didn't want you here?" I just looked at him. He pulled me outside and we sat down on the ground looking at the stars " you know if we weren't targeted I would of taken you flying tonight" I smirked and looked at him but he just keep staring at the sky. "I must sound so stupid because when you were taking me out to dinner and all those things I thought you might actually like me and when you wanted to drive me home I thought you wanted to be in bed with me not to see if I get kidnapped on my way home."

"I never said I didn't want to be in bed with you" Tony smiled at me. I sighed "never mind." I got up and went to bed. He doesn't understand.


End file.
